


secrets unkept

by flirtingwithtrackers



Series: tumblr drabbles [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtingwithtrackers/pseuds/flirtingwithtrackers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>clarke is a spy and bellamy doesn’t know</p>
<p>or, the one where clarke has to disarm with bellamy’s lips at her neck</p>
            </blockquote>





	secrets unkept

**Author's Note:**

> spies!au written for [rachel](http://olicitysexx.tumblr.com)'s birthday!!
> 
> hope you guys like it :)))))
> 
> also i think it's about T, i mean like leading to sexy times but mainly just making out lolololol

Clarke groans when she sees Bellamy’s car sitting outside. Last week, she used the extra clothes she usually keeps in her car when a surveillance mission went longer than usual and she didn’t want to come home in a catsuit.  Since then, she’d been so busy that she never got around to putting a new change of clothes in the trunk. After closing her car door carefully and locking the doors manually so the damn thing doesn’t beep, she slowly opens the front door. Clarke tries to sneak up the stairs before Bellamy can come and investigate, her razor sharp heels dangling from her hand.

She’s placing the gun she usually has strapped to her thigh into her drawer when Bellamy finally makes it upstairs. She closes the safe, hearing the lock slide into place before sliding the drawer closed and turning around to face her husband. 

“Nice dress, babe,” Bellamy says, a smile on his face. She murmurs a thanks as she takes off her necklace, being careful with the ruby pendant–one wrong press and the wire heats up to 2000°F, hot enough to cauterize a wound as fast as it makes one–and placing it down on her dresser. Clarke mentally curses herself– _doctors don’t wear little black dresses to work_. Bellamy crosses the room to place a kiss on her lips.

“Yeah, I had that fundraiser. I had to stop by for a little bit or Kane never would have forgiven me. I told you about it last week,” Clarke lies, a forced smile on her face.

“I don’t think I have ever seen it before,” Bellamy says as he drags his lips down her neck. “It looks nice,  _really_  nice.”

Clarke sighs, tilting her head to give him better access. “Raven made me buy it a while ago, but I just never had an excuse to wear it with work being so hectic lately,” Clarke says. The last few missions she had been on were very time-consuming, resulting in many “on-call shifts” and late nights at “the hospital,” as it were.

Bellamy pauses in his assault on her neck, his warm fingers pushing her strap off her shoulder so he can kiss down her shoulder. “Well, we’ll have to go out soon, when we can find the time,” he says in between kisses over her collarbone. His hand slowly trails up her thigh, leaving goosebumps in its wake. It’s just been so  _long_ , and Clarke can’t help the soft moan that escaped as he bits down lightly on the flesh of her shoulder.

Bellamy’s hands lightly skirt the hem of her dress and Clarke panics, painfully reminded of the dagger still strapped to her thigh mere inches above her husband’s wandering hands, even as she enjoys the way his hands are pressing into the sensitive skin of her thighs. She moves quickly and efficiently, pushing against him and forcing him back towards the bed, so his hands move to grab onto her waist. Clarke pushes him down onto their bed, leaning forward to press her lips to his.

It’s a slow kiss, one that has Bellamy’s eyes fluttering shut and his tongue begging for entrance. Clarke slowly moves her hand down her hip, her hand gripping onto the sheath on her upper thigh. Clarke swirls her tongue into his mouth, her other hand tugging onto the hair at the nape of his neck. When he groans, she moans into his mouth, using the noise to quickly unhook the garter and shove it under the mattress. With that out of the way, she moves to straddle her husband, her thighs coming to rest on both sides of his waist.

Clarke leans into him, kissing him once more, relaxing into him. Bellamy lies back and Clarke follows his lips until she’s straddling his hips, leaning over him. His hands move under her dress to rest at the top of her thighs as he presses light kisses to the skin above her neckline. Bellamy’s hands drag up, slowly moving to her hips, then up to her waist. He’s pushing the dress up as he goes, his eyes hungrily taking in the newly revealed skin.

His fingers press against the bottom of her bra, causing Clarke to freeze. There’s one last weapon on her, a small circular vile of poison. The vial, filled with a dark green liquid, is set in between her breasts, a thin layer of lace holding it in place to her bra. Bellamy hands grip the fabric, pulling the dress off over her head. Clarke tries to turn away from him, her hands flying behind her back to quickly take of the bra.

Bellamy stops, grabbing her arms. “Clarke, I know about the poison. And the dagger under the bed. Now would you relax so we can actual enjoy one of the  _few_  nights we get to spend together,” he’s looking into her eyes as he says it. Clarke can feel the pink tinge of embarrassment on her cheeks as Bellamy presses a small kiss to the green vile before smirking up at her.

He’s pressing more kisses to the tops of her breasts when Clarke recomposes herself. She pushes her fingers into his hair, pulling him even closer as his tongue teases the lace edges of her bra.

She feels his sharp intake of breath when she says it, “Yeah, well, I know about the pistol in the back of the closet, so I guess we are even.” Clarke pulls on his dark locks, leaning down to kiss the shocked look off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> come cry with me on [tumblr](http://clarkeslight.tumblr.com) :))


End file.
